


Together

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel, Smut, castiel - Freeform, castielxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place around season 9, Castiel leaves the bunker due to Deans demands. Even though he feels alone, he is surprised when you come knocking. You can’t leave him alone, you know better. An angel without grace is just a human. Knowing Castiel struggles with human tradition, its only rational for you to stick with him and help him in his times of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Contains smutt with some fluff

“Did you follow me here?” Cas’s voice was weak with a sense of worry.

“Well, yeah. You kind of just left without saying goodbye,” a small smile appearing on your lips. You loved Cas; you were drawn to him.

“Why are you here, (y/n)?” his tone was edgy and clipped now; pulling his features together in attempted annoyance. Your shoulders slummed as he gave you the cold shoulder. He had a reason to be upset, but his fight was with Dean. You had no control over the bunker, the brothers just let you stay there.

"Just because Dean kicked you out, that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be there for you,” with hurt clear in your words, you watched him curiously. The former angel had always been kind to you; he never once was hateful and his attitude now, was unsettling.

“You need to go home,” his eyes had softened as he took in your wounded glance, but his tone was all the same.

“The angels are after you, they could kill you Cas. You’re not going to go through this alone. You have been with us for years, saving our asses; I don’t know what the hell has got into that damn Winchester.” you sigh, shaking your head in disappointment.

“He’s watching out for you and Sam. Im a danger to be around right now. You need to go back, get as far away from me as you can,” his chest felt heavy and you could tell he didn’t mean it. He wanted you there, and he hated himself for being so selfish. You always had a way of comforting him; your presence kept him at ease and at the rate things were going, he really needed you. But he also needed you to be safe and while being around him, that wasnt an option; he wasnt going to risk it.

“You’re being hunted. You and I both know that, but your an idjit if you think I’m not going to stand by your side. Were going to fight this and were going to fight together. Im not leaving at a time where you need me most; I’m going to do everything I can to keep you safe.” you sounded appalled so he would get the hint. As he stood in front of you, his chest exhaled to produce a dramatic sigh before his shoulders slumped.

”(y/n) if you think you owe me-“ he began softly, but now you were getting upset.

“No! This is not about settling a debt! Its the fact that your family Cas, and even though Dean seems to be out of the game right now, Im not. I don’t give up on family, I don’t push family away; they’re all i have left and I’m going to do everything in my power to protect my family because I care!” your voice raised along with your blood pressure. You didn’t understand why he couldn’t see the big picture.

“You don’t think I want the same thing?” the question barely audible, his head turned to the side as his brows drew together.

“You’re pushing me away right now, just like Dean.” your volume didn’t decrease. 

“I want you safe and if that makes me like Dean…” he trailed off at a loss for words.

“You don’t get it Cas. If my options consist of my safety or having the chance to save you, I’d go with the latter,” you hiss. Crossing your arms, you faced the ground as tears began to pool in your eyes. This had been a long time coming; a conversation you had done your best to steer clear from until now. You felt him step toward you, but you didn’t even try to move; the tears slipping from your eyes and the hurt inside, overpowered you.

“(y/n),” he whispered to you, his hand reaching up to cup your cheek. The soft, caring tone he normally held for you was back. As his fingers gently lifted your chin to meet your gaze, his attention was instantly drawn to the tears streaming down your face.

“Have you ever watched Lilo & Stitch?” your voice quivered lightly as you tried to get a grip on the situation. You had never cried in front of him before but you couldn’t hold it in any longer. You were in love with him and you would be damned if you kept it to yourself any longer; especially when the angels were on his ass and you weren’t sure how much time you had left. He watched you, eyes holding complete concern; it took him a while before he shook his head, responding with a no.

"Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind,” you sigh, stepping forward to pull him in for a hug. "Im with you in this, Cas. You can try to shake me if you want, but I’m not going anywhere. Let me take care of you; just like all of those times you took care of me. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you; I realize my life is on the line and if thats the price it takes for me to stay and be here with you, then so be it. The world is a huge place for a human; its corrupt, distraught, and faulty and I will not leave you to face it alone.” He stood frozen as your words came crashing in. His blue eyes becoming glassy with their own tears as he wrapped his arms around you, reciprocating your hug. As he incased you, your arms held on tighter; pulling him closer.

“I love you,” you whispered, tears fell from his blue orbs as you made the confession. “So if you think I’m going to sit back and play it safe in the confines of the bunker while you’re out here struggling and fighting for your life, you’re wrong.” The both of you remained silent for a moment before you pulled back a little. “I don’t know how I made it without you before we met,… but what I do know…” you lift your hand to wipe a tear from his cheek. “is that I can’t make it without you now; I need you Cas. Without you, Im already dead.” You rested your head back on his shoulder, face snuggling into the crook of his neck, arms wrapping around his torso once more. You heaved a sigh of relief as he made no point to push you away from him. His grip on you tightened, holding you to him securely. You closed your puffy eyes and listened to his heart beat; the clear rhythm and the warmth he radiated made you sleepy. After a while, he shifted and lifted your head; placing a kiss to your forehead before resting his own. His blue orbs consuming your view, but you felt a smile tug on his lips

“I love you too,” he admitted, eyes looking away as his cheeks flushed. You found yourself smiling, moving your hands up to the nape of his neck; fingers entwining in his unruly, dark, messy hair. Without warning, he closed the small distance. His lips gentle against your own, moving softly in rhythm together. Your hands pulled his neck to you; even though you were touching, you weren’t close enough. Your tongue swept across his lower lip waiting and begging for entrance. He fought dominance with you, but gave in quickly. Pulling you closer to him, you felt the bulge in his pants and he let out a groan when you pulled away.

“(y/n),” his eyes were closed, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and protest against the separation.

“Perhaps we could finish this inside?” your voice wasnt above a whisper, the seduction seeping through. His eyes shot open in an instant as he mulled you over, searching for any sign of hesitation within your being. Nodding his head, he let you into the room; closing the door behind him before trailing you to the bed. Staring down at the sheets, you thought over what came next. You were about to have the moment with Cas that you had long been fantasizing about for years. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We don’t have to rush,” he offered as your back was still turned to him. You shifted around quickly, explaining yourself.

“Believe me, I want to,” you let out a laugh, looking away from him as your face heated. He turned his head quizzically, brows furrowing as you filled the few steps you had between him. “I have wanted you for a long time.” Slipping your hands around his neck, his arms tangling around your back to seclude distance, both of you meeting in the middle to continue the kiss.  
Cas moaned into your mouth as you ran a hand down his torso, his breath hitching as you palmed him through his pants. His hands traveled up the back of your neck, fingers twisting in your hair as you continued to rub him. Your tongues moved together in rhythm, the noises slipping from him only made you want more. While your lips moved together in rhythm, you tugged him by the shirt and filled the distance between the bed. Before you could push him onto the mattress, Cas lifted you and laid you down first; gently sliding over you as he pinned you between him and the bed. A moan escaped your lips at his forwardness and your hands moved up to tangle in his hair. Your legs twisted around his torso; pulling him closer to your aching core. As his hips rubbed against yours, Cas let out a groan and you could feel his growing bulge. It was time for the clothes to come off.

While moving your hands down his body, towards his waist, his lips left yours and continued to trail down your jaw; slowly making his way to your neck. You struggled to unbutton his pants, the pressure in your core rising as he began to nip and suck where his lips traveled over your sensitive skin. A whine escaped your mouth and Cas pulled away, checking you over to make sure he hadn’t hurt you.

“I can’t get the damn things off,” you tried to seem upset, but a laugh slipped through your growing smile. Why couldn’t you just undo the damn button. A smile began to appear on his face as he acknowledged the fact; rolling over on his side, he quickly moved to remove his pants. As soon as they were unbuttoned, you moved and towered over him; a devilish smile adorning your lips. Slipping one leg over him, you positioned yourself on top; his eyes watching your every move. Leaning down, your lips met with his once more before your fingers lifted the helm of his shirt; in a quick motion, the first item of clothing was cast down to the floor. As your eyes wandered his tone, muscular, tan chest, a hum vibrated from your chest; the noise eliciting arousal, Cas’s eyes were lust blown. He wanted to be in control, but at the same time, he enjoyed the noises that escaped your mouth as you explored him.  
With gentle force, you pushed him to where he was laying down; your figure looming over him. Giving him one last kiss, you smiled and began to trail your way down. Just like he had done, you nipped and sucked his skin on your way down; earning small moans from him as you found his sensitive areas. When you reached his happy trail, you peaked up at him; his features contorted of pure bliss and relaxation as you moved over him. Tugging at his jeans, he lifted his hips to help you rid them; pushing them down past his ankles, he kicked them off the rest of the way. Moving down towards the end of the bed, you sat up on your knees; eyes roaming his body and fingers teasing his waist line. You had yet to remove his boxers but his signature had a broadened outline on the material that covered him. His head still rested on the bed as you cupped him. The thin material did nothing to prevent the precum from leaking onto your palm. 

Sliding your hand under the waistband, you palmed him again; skin on skin. Your thumb rimmed his tip, spreading the beads to make him slick in your hand. His muscles tensed, he grabbed the sheets and fisted them into his hands once you began pumping him. You smirked at him as you leaned down to take him in your mouth. Perhaps Cas wanted to lead, but you knew he was enjoying you dominate just as much as you were. You had loved him for a very long time and now that you were finally able to have him, you weren’t going to let it go by unnoticed; everything you had ever wanted, he was about to feel everything that you had felt.  
As your tongue swirled over him, a whine escaped his lips; his hands moving and fingers weaving into your hair. You took as much of him as you could, your hand doing the rest while the other fondled him. As you sucked him, bobbing your head up and down his length, his hips bucked in rhythm; groans escaping his chapped lips and he began whispering your name. Honestly, his cries were enough to get you off but you needed him. He began to quiver; his length convulsing. Pulling away with a pop, Cas let out a groaning protest; you hadn’t let him finish.

“(y/n),” his blue orbs searched you; trying to gauge if he had done something wrong. Instantly, your lips crashed into his; his eyes closing as he lost himself within your clutches. His hands traveled over; exploring as he removed your clothing. Like his, your shirt came off first followed by the bra. When he took off your pants, he didn’t hesitate with the panties either. Flipping you over, him on top, his fingers trailed down your waist. He began teasing you, running his finger over your slit but not committing to penetrate. It wasnt too long before his thumb was circling your clit in slow, tantalizing motions; slipping two of his long fingers inside you, curving them as he pulled them out and pushing back in. Just like you had done to him, he had you going. Your hands gripped his biceps, moaning softly as your hips met his rhythm. It wasnt long before you could feel yourself getting close, considering you had been on edge for a while now. As your muscles began to contract, he removed his fingers from your slick slit. Before you even had time to protest, his lips were on yours; your arms tangled around his back as he lined up with you, your legs pulling him closer.

“So beautiful,” he whispered into your ear, slowly slipping inside you inch by inch. He waited until you adjusted to him before he pulled out. Pushing back in, in the same slow manner, he began a soft steady pace. You wanted for him to speed up, but at the same time it was perfect; everything was perfect. This is what you had wanted. You wanted the angel, you wanted him to love you as you did him and here you were; the both of you lost in the moment as you were consumed in each other. Cas was slowly making love to you, doing everything he could to make it last longer; neither of you wanting it to end. From the previous activities, it didn’t take long before you were both close to losing it. Cas was throbbing and your muscles were convulsing. Each cry of the others name sending you closer and closer.

“(y/n), I’m close,” he grunted. You hummed in response and he moved his hand down to circle your clit. As soon as he grazed your bulb, your back was arching as you let loose; your orgasm taking over your senses. Cas filled you not long after; his hips continued, riding the both of you through your orgasms. 

He softened inside you, but he remained on top; his forehead resting on your shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Your hands were still on his back; as you came to your senses you realized your fingernails had been digging into his skin. He didn’t move; didn’t say anything. He just stayed positioned over you, head resting on your shoulder, for a very long time; you began to think he regretted the whole thing.

“Cas-“ you shifted slightly, your voice shaky. What if he had regretted it? What if he didn’t enjoy it like you had? What if he didn’t want you?

“Im in love with you,” he whispered, not bothering to lift his head to meet your gaze. A smile tugged your lips. “and it terrifies me.” he finished. The smile that was held on your features began to fade. 

“Cas?” you tried again but this time it was in a different manner. What did he mean by that? He buried his face deeper in your neck as you said his name. Your hands moved up to his head, your fingers lifting so you could meet his gaze. Tears glossed in his orbs, he was looking down, not bothering to meet your gaze. Sliding your fingers into his hair, he moved into your touch as a tear fell onto your naked form. “Cas,” you repeated, trying your best to get him to explain. What was paining him so much?

“Ive messed up. I do things and I always screw up,” he began shaking his head, lifting himself off of you so he could sit up. 

“But you meant well,” you try to reason, sitting up with him. “Castiel, your intentions were to be helpful-“ 

“They don’t see it that way. Nobody sees it that way but you,” he finally met your gaze; your heart shattered as you looked into his blue saddened eyes. “They don’t care of what I intended; they only care about what happened. The angels are looking for me,” he hesitated, “and when they find me…” he trailed off.

“They will have to go through me,” you cleared, no joking relevant in your voice. He watched you for a moment before looking away, shaking his head.

“Thats not going to happen. Your not going to be here.” he tried to conclude. Your brows furrowed and you crossed your arms, keeping the sheet above your chest.

“The hell I’m not!” your voice raised at him. Before you could continue, he spoke ahead.

”(y/n) they will use you to get to me. Once they find out what you are and how much you mean to me, they’re not even going to hesitate. They will torture you and they will do it while I’m watching just so they can try to prove their point. I will not stand for that.” His response left you speechless. He didn’t want anything to happen to you, but what you didn’t realize was you didn’t want anything to happen to him either.

“Well I’m not going any where.” you cleared.

”(y/n),” he tried to fight your answer.

“Stop trying to reason with me, Cas. I’m not going back to the bunker, I’m not going anywhere period. I’fm staying right here next to you whether you want me here or not.” Your tone seemed to push him back and fill him with unease.

“Of course I want you here. Its just not safe.” his voice was low and filled with defeat. His chest fell and his shoulders slumped.

“I realize that, so stop pushing me away. I know your scared. Hell, i am too; but I’m not leaving you. Your stuck with me.” you sat up and moved closer to him. He wouldn’t meet your gaze so you cuddled into him instead. “I love you and you love me. I want you safe and you want me safe. The only logical reasoning is to be together and look out for one another. Its you and me against the world; just like Sam and Dean. Whatever it is that we have to do in order to survive, then thats what we’ll do.” His eyes leveled with yours and you could tell he was having a battle of contradiction between happiness and worry.

"I can’t protect you like I could when I had my grace,” the worry seeped through his tone. Giving him a warm, comforting smile, you pulled him in tighter.

“Angel or not, I love you. You’re the same assbutt that I’ve been in love with since forever and I know if something ever does happen, your not going to let anything happen to me; and I’m not going to let anything happen to you. If and when the time comes that something does occur, we’ll know what to do and if we don’t, then well figure it out.” you could tell he was accepting your admittance. You had won with flying colors; you weren’t going anywhere and he wasnt going to make you leave. His arms tightened around  you, pulling you in as close as possible; cradling you from the world. Protecting you. After a long while, he finally spoke up.

“Will you promise me one thing?” Lifting your head, you met his gaze awaiting his response. “If something does happen to me, promise me you won’t do anything irrational.” 

“Cas,” you sighed.

“Im serious,” he held no humor in his tone or features.

“And I’m not going to make a promise I can’t keep. You would do the irrational thing if something happened to me.” The former angel sighed, coming to terms that you were as hard headed as you were human. You noticed the worry that still contaminated his thoughts and you sat up, placing a kiss on his lips. “Enough about the future, lets focus on now,” you pleaded, poking out your lip in attempt for him to succumb. 

“Okay,” he sighed and it made you perk up a little. His stomach growled and you felt it rumble against your side.

“Alrighty then,” you giggled, “how about we get some food? I think we worked up an appetite, don’t you?” you teased him and a smile lit up his lips.

“Oh, I think were going to work up a lot of appetites.” he smirked before crashing his lips on yours. Perhaps the future was a complete mystery. There were things you weren’t sure of, but what you did know was that, Cas was Cas and you were you. The both of you loved one another dearly and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Whatever obstacles were to come, you would face them together. Talking to Dean, sooner rather than later, would be one of the first things to do. You and Cas would definitely be safe in the confines of the bunker, but you weren’t going back without him; you weren’t going anywhere without him.


End file.
